


I Refuse To Let You Go

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "...my heart says that it waits for you."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	I Refuse To Let You Go




End file.
